


Kinky Care Agency Chronicles

by kinkonwheels (feloniousjunk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity Device, Crossdressing, Disabled Author, Disabled Character, Erotica, F/M, Lactation Kink, Medical Kink, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Small Penis, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/kinkonwheels
Summary: A series of short chapters in which the disabled narrator is tempted deeper into a kinky care regime.





	1. A New Carer

“Good morning!”  
A cheerful voice woke me up. It was my drop-in carer arriving to help me out of bed. I opened my eyes with a struggle and saw her standing at my bedside, smiling down at me. She was beautiful.  
“We haven’t met,” she said, “I’m Emma – I’m new.” She wore her curly blonde hair up, and her bright blue eyes were mesmerising. I couldn’t hold eye contact too long, for fear that she would somehow read my thoughts. She even made her pale green polyester uniform look good.  
“I’m Ash,” I replied, my voice croaking a little. “Do you know what to do, or do you need me to talk you through it all?”  
“I’ll be fine,” she said, glancing at my notes on a clipboard. “It says here there’s been some changes to your care plan, but the other girls have explained it all, I’m sure you won’t be any trouble.”  
“Wait, what changes?” I asked, but if she did hear me she ignored it.

Suddenly she whipped away my duvet. I had been sleeping completely naked. In a panic, my hands scrambled to cover my privates.  
“They usually give me a towel to cover myself,” I spluttered.  
“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” she said cheerfully, batting my hands away like it was no big deal. I tried to cover myself again, but she continued to push my hands back to my sides until I gave up. I lay there naked, vulnerable, on display. By now I was starting to blush and squirm.  
Emma put on her purple latex exam gloves with a snap. Her fingers reached immediately for my cock and began to pet it. My muscles tensed up in anxiety and confusion.  
“Time for your daily milking,” she cooed. I flinched.  
“My what?”  
“Your daily cum, of course,” she said, her fingers still petting my cock as it grew hard involuntarily. “It’s very important for your health,” she insisted. “It’s alright, I do this with all my clients, male and female. We can’t have you playing with yourself through the day and making a right old mess of yourself now can we? So I’ll just get it over and done with, okay?”  
But before I could protest or respond, she wrapped her gloved fingers around my shaft, which was now throbbing hard. My hand reached to stop her, but again she batted it out of the way and shushed me before I could speak.

She stroked me fast and firm. My hips bucked and squirmed with the irresistible pleasure of it. Gasps and groans and desperate whimpers escaped my lips, followed by burning red blushes of embarrassment. I didn’t agree to this, I didn’t want this… did I?  
I moaned hard as her hand forced me to cum. I glanced down to see the white pearls dribbling over her gloves.  
“Oops, that was quick!” she giggled, deepening my embarrassment. She wiped up my cum with a tissue, then pulled off her gloves and disposed of them in one fluid motion that looked rehearsed to perfection. “I’m not surprised,” she said in that same cheerful sing-song, “the little ones are always the quickest.” I scowled as she patted my head patronisingly, but there was something about how cheerfully and casually she humiliated me that I found intoxicating. My scowl melted away almost immediately.

“Right, let me get a bowl of water and I’ll give you a proper clean,” she said. She disappeared into my bathroom, and I listened to the familiar sounds of taps creaking and running water, while the feelings of shame and excitement swirled in my imagination. I heard another snap of latex as she put on fresh gloves.  
As she washed between my legs – ignoring my insistence that I could manage that myself – her wandering fingers caused my cock to grow hard again. She smirked.  
“Someone’s greedy this morning!” she playfully scolded me, wrapping her fingers once again around my shaft before I could protest. The soapy water let her fingers glide up and down my throbbing cock as she firmly pumped her fist. My voice quivered as I groaned in overwhelming pleasure, and Emma milked a second, much smaller load from me. Then she finished washing and drying me.

Once she had emptied the water bowl and tidied away the towels, she started to dress me. As she slipped the underwear over my feet and tugged them up my legs, I could feel they weren’t mine. She was dressing me in lace panties.  
“What are you–”  
“My supervisor recommended them,” she interrupted me. “She said it’s important for your self esteem to look nice and pretty.” She gave the panties one more tug into position, then patted the little bulge where my exhausted cock was nestled.  
“There, it’s a perfect fit for a little clitty like yours.” I was too stunned to argue. Too stunned, and too embarrassed to admit how exciting I found it.  
I did want this.  
I needed this.  
I loved this.

Half an hour later, I was sitting in my wheelchair. Emma had dressed me in a short black skirt, cute thigh-high socks, and a pretty white blouse. She had even put lipstick and eye shadow on me. I felt better than I had in years. Prettier, happier, more relaxed. And all without the burden of having to admit my own secret desires. I didn’t have to ask for it when it was thrust upon me.  
“There, such a pretty little slut!” she said, then leant down to kiss my cheek. All I could do was grin.  
“Before I go,” she started…  
“What?”  
“I need you to sign this updated care plan.” She handed me the paperwork, describing the terms and conditions. The daily milkings. The feminine clothes, the make-up. The verbal humiliation, to be delivered with relentless cheerfulness. The fact that I had to accept this treatment from any member of the care team. The fact that I was banned from masturbating myself. The fact that my written consent had to be given today, or else tomorrow my care plan would revert to normal. The fact that my written consent included an admission that I am, and I quote, a massive slut with a tiny little clitty.

“Well?” said Emma, looking down at me expectantly.  
“Can– can I borrow your pen?”


	2. Terms & Conditions

“Ready for bed then?” said Emma in that same cheerful tone. She leaned down to unbutton my blouse, and I barely knew where to look. My skin buzzed with electricity to feel her so close, her cheek almost touching mine. So close I could see the hint of hazel in her blue eyes. So close I could feel her warm breath on me. Suddenly she stopped, my blouse only half unbuttoned.  
“Oops, I almost forgot,” she said, “I need to inspect your panties first.”  
“What? Why?”  
“It’s part of your care plan,” she said, playfully swatting my arm. “Got to make sure you haven’t been playing with yourself during the day.”

She knelt before me. Her arms brushed against my thighs as she lifted my skirt. I averted my gaze, scared that something in my eyes might reveal the truth. She leaned in closer and prodded the crotch of my lace panties, making me squirm a little.  
“Wet spot,” she said. “Dead give-away, that!” She looked up at me, my eyes unable to avoid hers anymore. “Someone’s been a greedy little slut, haven’t they?”  
I nodded, too ashamed to speak. This morning had been so exciting, I couldn’t keep my hands off myself during the day.  
“Don’t worry,” she said soothingly. “This always happens with new clients. A little guidance and discipline will sort you right out.” She smiled warmly, then stood up and went to fetch something from her folder.  
She returned with a sheet of paper. Printed on it were the words, _I am a dirty little slut who can’t keep her hands to herself_, along with my name and today’s date. She must have known I would fail the first inspection, to have this prepared for me. She handed the sign to me, and snapped a picture on her phone while I held it up. My skirt was still hiked up to reveal my panties.  
“This picture goes up in the office,” she explained, suddenly sounding stern. “Another copy goes in your file, so all the staff know what they’re dealing with before they arrive. Every time we catch you touching yourself, we take another picture. Get caught too many times and we’ll look at a more restrictive care plan.”  
“I’ll be good from now on, I promise!” I said, my eyes pleading with hers.  
“That’s what they all say,” she sighed, taking the sign off me and tucking it back in her folder. “Now let’s get you undressed and into bed, ready for your spanking, okay?”  
“Spanking?” I protested. “That wasn’t punishment enough?!”  
“Aw, that’s so sweet,” she giggled patronisingly. “You thought it would be that easy? Well, don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you. It’s a first offence, after all.”

Before long I was lying in bed, face down and naked. Emma stood at my bedside, and I heard the familiar snap of latex gloves. I felt her gloved fingers caress my bare bottom. She gave my flesh a firm squeeze. Then I felt a sudden sting as she brought her hand down hard on my left cheek. I yelped in pain.  
“Count them for me,” she said. “It’s so much easier if I don’t have to keep track,” she added with a playful giggle.  
“How many do I get?” I asked nervously.  
“Twenty.”  
“That’s not so bad,” I said with relief.  
“Per cheek,” she added. “Ready? Number two coming up, there’s a good girl…”  
Her gloved hand came down hard on my left cheek again and again, until I had counted to twenty. Then she repeated the process for my right cheek, until both were an even shade of red. By the end I was trembling and shuddering in pain, letting out pathetic little whimpers.  
“All done,” she said with that familiar cheery tone, which only added to my embarrassment. She was like a mother congratulating her child for eating all its greens.

She gently turned me onto my back, and my embarrassment deepened as she saw how my cock twitched and strained.  
“Is that little clitty hard again?! Well, you can’t be trusted all night with that,” she said with mock concern, wrapping her fingers around my shaft and pumping me hard and fast. After this morning, I was already well trained to keep my hands away while she worked. Despite the number of times I had already cum today, it still didn’t take her long to milk a quick little load out of me, all while I squirmed, whimpered, and groaned in shame.  
She cleaned me up and disposed of her cum-covered gloves, then tucked me into bed.

“Night-night, sweetie,” she cooed. “Sleep well. And we’d better not find your sheets in a mess tomorrow morning, or your next spanking might not be by hand.” She leaned over and planted a sweet little kiss on my forehead, smoothed my hair, then turned out the light.  
Then I was alone for the night. I wondered if I would sleep. My imagination was swimming, swirling with all of today’s experiences. My cheeks burned hot red – I dreaded the thought of earning myself any more punishment. As my eyes finally fell shut, all my thoughts were all of Emma.  
My cock started to twitch.


	3. Stamina

The next morning, I woke up with a shiver. Gradually I became aware of Emma standing at my bedside. The air felt cool on my bare skin. She had peeled the duvet off me while I slept.  
“Morning, sleepy head,” she said in her customary cheery tone, reaching up to stroke my hair. I looked up at her with bleary eyes, struck anew by her beauty, and the kindness in her eyes. It felt like something was melting in my chest.  
“Morning… How long have you been here?”  
“Not long,” she said, “I didn’t want to wake you up, so watched you sleep for a while. Your clitty looks so tiny and cute while you sleep,” she added with a chuckle. She prodded my cock. “Hmm, it still looks quite sleepy actually, I’m running late as it is, I’d better do something to wake it up…”

I watched in stunned silence as she slowly unzipped her pale green uniform, revealing the flimsy white tank top beneath it. Her hard nipples were visible through the ribbed fabric in a tantalising display. She leaned forward to whisper in my ear, allowing me a glimpse of cleavage. “Is that better, little girl?” she whispered, the feel of her warm breath turning my skin electric.  
“Mm-hm,” I moaned, feeling my cock growing suddenly stiff.  
“Good,” she said, standing straight again. She unceremoniously gripped my hard shaft and began to pump hard, sending jarring waves of pleasure through my body. I gasped and groaned in overwhelming pleasure. I never wanted it to end, but it didn’t take her long to bring me to climax.  
“There’s a good girl,” she said, wiping up the mess and disposing of her purple latex gloves as always. “I thought that might speed things up.”  
“Speed…” I began, embarrassed.  
“Didn’t you read the contract?” she said, transparently feigning concern. “We time all your little messes – to make sure we’re as efficient as possible, and to aid our research.” She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. “You’re already the quickest of all our clients – and we have a lot of clients – but all the girls will be doing whatever they can to speed up the process even further. My manager is very pleased with your progress so far. You have so much potential, Ash.”

I struggled to process the information. They were timing me? Using me as a test subject in some perverted experiment? And trying to make me cum _quicker?!_  
“But I don’t _want_ to be quicker!” I protested, my lips forming an undignified pout that made me feel immediately ashamed of myself. She dropped a sweet kiss on my forehead and shushed me.  
“It’s okay, sweetie,” she said gently, “you’ll get used to the idea eventually.” She looked warmly into my eyes, trying to calm me.  
“It’s for the best, really. You need to be drained regularly for your health – but that tiny little thing (adorable though it may be) is no use for anything else, so stamina is wasted on you. That’s why we can’t have you playing with yourself willy-nilly during the day. No, far better that we turn you into a speedy little slut. Then we can get our job done quicker, can’t we?”  
She flashed a wicked grin at me, then turned on her heels and went to fetch a bowl of water from the bathroom. My cheeks flushed hot red with humiliation. But something in her reasoning made a strange sort of sense, and something in her soothing voice seemed right. Maybe this regime was what I needed.

Emma returned with warm water, and began to wash between my legs with a flannel. Her smock was still open, and splashes of water caused her vest to cling to her skin and turn transparent. I gazed longingly at her chest, my heart quickening as she washed my most intimate areas.  
“Oops! See? Getting hard again already,” she playfully chided me. “You see now, don’t you, sweetie? I wouldn’t have the time for all these milkings if you weren’t such a speedy little slut!”  
I squirmed with embarrassment, but nodded in agreement.

“Now hold still,” said Emma. “This won’t take long…”


	4. Forget It

I had been with the agency for a few months now, and my care visits had settled into a comfortable routine. Every day a carer would wake me up, remove my chastity device, and make me cum by hand as quickly as possible. It rarely took them longer than thirty seconds, each member of staff having found their own technique to deal with me. Having milked me dry, they would wash me, put me back in chastity, dress me in slutty clothes, and help me into my wheelchair. Apart from the occasional lapse in self control, I could usually be trusted to keep my hands to myself during the day. The bedtime spankings were more for reinforcement than punishment.  
But it had been weeks since I last saw Emma, my favourite carer. She was the one who introduced me to this new routine, who persuaded me to sign the contract, the reason I was now a test subject for the agency’s research program. She had become pregnant over the summer, and I assumed she had been reassigned to less physically demanding clients. I missed her, but I understood. And the other women were almost as adept as she was, if less warm and caring.

So you can imagine my joy when I was greeted by her reassuringly cheerful voice. My bleary eyes opened to see her standing in my doorway. Her smock struggled to contain her swollen belly and breasts, and she was as beautiful as ever.  
She stood at my bedside and leaned over to kiss my forehead, her frizzy blonde hair brushing against my skin. My cheeks felt hot immediately. I must have missed her more than I realised. I greeted her with a blushing grin.  
“Morning, sleepyhead!” she said with a sweet smile, petting my hair as I looked up adoringly at her. Before I could respond, she had whipped my duvet down, leaving me naked but for the chastity cage.  
“Oh,” she said, glancing between my legs. “Nobody told me you had that.” She tugged at the little padlock, making me squirm as I felt the cage pulling at me.  
“You mean… you don’t have a key?” I said, my chest sinking with disappointment.  
“Sorry sweetie, I don’t,” she sighed, tugging at the padlock one more time. “Each client has a different key, and I didn’t know I’d need yours today. I didn’t even know you had one! You must have been a bit naughty while I was away…” she grinned. She patted my cage affectionately, then told me not to worry.

Emma went out to fetch something from her car, leaving me uncovered while I waited. She returned clutching a leather bag, which she placed next to me on the bed.  
“Oh god, you’re not going to try and file the lock, are you?” I said anxiously.  
“Of course not, silly!” she giggled, rummaging in the bag. “I’d get in terrible trouble for that. We’re not allowed to remove these cages unless we have the key – and I’m not driving all the way back to the office to get yours, that would make me late for all my other clients!”  
As she finished speaking, she fished something out of the bag with a triumphant exclamation. It was a Hitachi magic wand vibrator. She plugged it into the nearest socket, switched it on, and pressed the bulbous head to the underside of my cage.  
The magic wand sent shockwaves through my caged cock, an entirely new sensation to me. Immediately I started squirming, gasping, moaning. My cock started to grow hard, struggling against the constraints of the cage. It was deeply uncomfortable, painful even, but overwhelmingly exciting.  
Before long, I felt the pressure build inside me. The vibrator forced my cramped, caged cock to twitch and dribble a painful, frustrating load. Emma switched off the vibrator at precisely that moment, ruining what little hope I had of deriving satisfaction from my orgasm. She stood back, watching with a mischievous smirk as I groaned and glared, my caged cock dancing with desperation as I suffered through the most humiliating ruined orgasm of my life.  
I gazed up at Emma with confused resentment and adoration in my eyes. I couldn’t believe she would be so cruel, and I couldn’t believe how much I loved it. She leaned over to kiss my forehead again, gently caressing my hair and soothing my woes.  
“That was fun,” she cooed, “perhaps I’ll do that more often…” I could hardly contain my whimpers of frustration and excitement.

As she stood up, I noticed a damp patch on her uniform. It was as if a pen had leaked in her top pocket. No, that wasn’t quite it. She caught me looking, and realised what had happened.  
“Oh no, not again!” she said, quickly unzipping her smock and peeling the damp fabric from her skin. Her bra had those same wet spots. She unclasped her bra. My chest tightened at the sight of her bare body, her curves even more enchanting than before. Her nipples seemed to be glistening, even dripping.  
“Oh and I’ve left my breast pump at home!” she sighed, her brow furrowed with worry. She looked down at me. “You wouldn’t mind, would you?”  
“Mind what?” I asked with foolish innocence.  
“Open up,” she said, leaning over and guiding a nipple to my mouth. Instinctively I closed my lips around it and began to suckle. She sighed with relief. My heart raced.  
“Good girl,” she gasped, massaging her swollen, aching breast as I drank from her. My mouth filled with her sweet milk, and I swallowed it all up eagerly, letting out little moans of satisfaction as she fed me.  
I kept suckling on her swollen nipple while she caressed my hair, both of us sighing with comfort and pleasure. When she was satisfied, she pulled away from me, only to give me her other nipple. Her thumb massaged her breast as I suckled her greedily. I couldn’t get enough of her sweet, warm milk.  
I continued drinking until she was dry, and she pulled away from me again, with another tender kiss for my forehead. My belly felt full, swollen with her milk. I gasped, feeling a strange mixture of yearning and satisfaction I never had before. My balls ached for another release, but my heart felt contented.

“Sorry about that,” she said with a blush, quickly fastening her bra and zipping her uniform back over her round belly and still swollen breasts. She proceeded to wash and dress me, both of us in a state of strange, stunned silence.  
“I’ll be back tomorrow,” she said, once I was dressed and sitting in my chair. “I hope I don’t forget your key again,” she added with a knowing wink.  
“What about your pump?” I asked.  
“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll remember that tomorrow…”  
“No,” I said, my eyes pleading with her. “Please… forget it again.” Her pale blue eyes twinkled as a smile broke out across her face.  
“_Forget what?_”

**Author's Note:**

> These stories were originally published on tumblr before the adult content purge.


End file.
